All electrical circuitry requires temperature conditioning to function properly and to maintain longevity of the components. Failure rates for electronic devices increase with the temperature fluctuations of the circuitry. Traditionally, air blown across the circuitry has been sufficient to cool electrical circuitry. Recently, plumbed systems utilizing liquid coolants have become popular because liquid coolants are much more efficient than air in removing thermal energy from circuitry. Liquid coolant systems are most useful for devices that are densely packed and have high heat generation values. However, plumbed systems are complex in that they typically require pumps, valves, temperature sensors, tubing and coolant, all of which often require an electronic control unit to coordinate the operation of the sensors, pumps and valves to properly maintain the flow of coolant through the system. In many situations, space is at a premium, so any size or weight that can be removed from the cooling system can be dedicated to electrical circuitry or otherwise dedicated to making the overall device smaller. Furthermore, traditional systems that provide temperature management focus solely on heat removal or cooling a circuit during operation. There are instances where warming of a circuit is required.
The present invention overcomes one or more of these problems.